


Stronger Than You Think:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: If Perhaps: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Attraction, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Break Up, Children, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Family, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insecurities, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Milking, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Prostate Massage, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reality, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Slash, Sub Danny "Danno" Williams, Sub Steve McGarrett, Submission, Therapy, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Top Steve McGarrett, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: No one knows how much a person could take, Especially a person like Steve, Will his ohana be able to help ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my <strong><em>If Perhaps</em></strong> series, Read & Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: No one knows how much a person could take, Especially a person like Steve, Will his ohana be able to help ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This starts my **_If Perhaps_** series, Read  & Enjoy!!!*

*Summary: No one knows how much a person could take, Especially a person like Steve, Will his ohana be able to help ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my **_If Perhaps_** series, Read  & Enjoy!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams sighed, as he was making his way back to the ICU, He wanted to see his gorgeous partner awake, & alert. It was killing him that Steve was not awake yet, & acting like his usual animated self. He saw Becky, their friend, & Steve's Nurse, coming out of his room, & she spotted him with a smile, & then went up to him. The Blond Detective asks anxiously, "What's the word, Becky ?", as he was trying to keep himself composed.

 

Becky said with a small smile, "He made a turn about last night, The Drugs are starting to leave his system & his fever has gone down a bit, & we don't see any permanent damage from them", Danny sighed out in relief, She turned serious, & said, " Dr. Parker is worried about his emotional state, He think that Steve is better off in a rehabilitation center, where he can get the best treatment, But, Honestly, I disagree with him", The Blond was fuming, but managed to keep his cool, He,said, "So do I, I am gonna have a chat with him right now, He hurried down to the doc's office, Becky chuckled, & thought to herself, **"I feel sorry for the poor bastard"** , & she went off to do her rounds.

 

Meanwhile, Lou, Kono, & Chin were cataloging all the evidence found at the Dry Cleaners, They managed to get the job done, but their hearts weren't into it. The Former Surfer asked, "Will Steve be okay ?", The Hawaiian Lieutenant hugged her, & said, "He will be just fine with us taking care of him". Lou nodded in agreement, & said, "Yeah, He will be, Danny will call us if he needs anything", With that being done, & said, They went back to their work.

 

Dr. Parker wasn't the bit surprised to see Danny coming to visit him, He sighed, & said, "What can I do for you, Detective Williams ?", The Blond said without hesitation, "I want to take Steve home", The Young Doctor shook his head, & said, "I don't think it's a good idea yet, He needs professional help, & treatment, He has not said a word since he was brought in, That is my professional opinion", Danny again managed to keep his anger in check, & said, "No offense, Doc, But I _**don't**_ give a shit about you,  & your problems", He went back to be with Steve.

 

He was relieved to see Steve sleeping so peacefully, & not have a care in the world, at the moment. The Blond smiled, cause Steve brought so much joy to him, after he had settled down in Hawaii. It has been a hell of a 4 1/2 years. He wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, He knew that after he brought Steve home from Afghanistan, He fell in love with him, He didn't want to say anything, cause he was just getting over Catherine leaving, & wants to give him some space.

 

Danny was going through all of the memories that he had shared with Steve, It was all good ones, When he was sure that his super seal was asleep, He let his mind drift, & it actually felt good, just to have some time to himself, Steve was suddenly moaning, & groaning, Danny instantly comforted him, saying whispering, "Shhh, Danno's right here", He was happy to see him calm down, He stroke his hair & kept on doing it. "I love you, Super Seal", He kissed him, & joined him in a peaceful slumber.


	2. One:

Steve was having a nightmare, & he was thrashing about, Luckily Danny was in the room, when it happened. "Babe, Steve ?, It's Danno, Please wake up for me, & show me those baby blues", He was raking his fingers through his hair. He moved away slightly, Just in case, The Navy Seal has a rough time of waking up, The Five-O Commander woke up, & looked up at Danny, He just gave the blond a bone crushing hug, & sobbed out loud. Danny said soothingly, "Shhh, It's okay, It's okay, Steve, I am right here, & I am leaving, Not now or ever", They stayed like that forever.

 

"Are you okay, Babe ?", Danny asked, & Steve composed himself, & said, "Yeah, This case brought up a lot of my dad, I just mies him that's all, I just wished he was here sometimes", Danny said, "I am so sorry, Babe", He gave him a hug, & the seal was glad to accept it. "God, I don't like who I've become !", Steve exclaimed feeling frustrated, Danny looked st him, & ready to set him straight.

 

Danny said, "Don't ever say that, You are a wonderful person,& I am very proud of you", It made Steve feel only better, The Seal cozed up to his best friend, & let his body relaxed for the first time, since the ordeal had happened. **"Danny is the one good thing in my life, & I won't let it go"**, He thought to himself, He fell asleep, Danny went to sneak down to the cafeteria, & get some coffee.

 

Steve woke up after his much needed nap, & a captain from the Naval Base came to visit him, & they were having a pleasant conversation, til he brought up Wo Fat, The Seal just flipped out, & Becky came rushing in to see what the ruckus was about. She growled at the officer, "Get out, & do not come back, Til Dr. Parker tells you, Understand ?", The Captain left in a huff. She managed calmed him down a bit, & saw her co-worker, Nikki, & said, "Get Detective Williams ASAP, He is the only one, who can really calm down", The Young Nurse nodded, & went to find Danny", While Becky refocuses her attenion on Steve.

 

Meanwhile, Chin & Lou both checked on their friends, so they can see for themselves, Kono insisted on handling HQ all by herself, & shooed them out, so they can take time for themselves. They spotted the blond in the cafeteria, & joined him immediately. They enjoyed the opportunity to talk outside of the office. It was fun, & Danny was relaxing himself, Nikki came rushing in, & was glad to find the three men together, & she filled them in. Danny winced, & said, "Oh, Shit, Come on, Guys", Chin & Grover followed without hesitation.

 

When they got into the room, They found that Steve was shaking like a leaf, Danny reached out to him, & said, "It's okay, Baby, I'm here, Danno's here", as he comforted him, by rocking him back & forth. The term of endearment hadn't gone unnoticed by Chin & Lou. They knew that Danny's feelings for his partner gotten intense, They chose not to bring it up. They watched silently, as their blond friend took control of the situation.

 

Chin cleared his throat, & said, "We better be going, It's not fair to leave Kono all the work to do at the office, Plus, I think it's "Pizza" night, since we are working late", Lou said agreeing, "It does sound good", He turned to his friends, "If you guys need me for anything, Do not, I mean _**do not**_ hesitate to call me, Okay ?", Steve  & Danny thanked them, & left, While Danny & his super seal settled in for the night.


	3. Two:

**"I can't believe that asshole, He was about to take two spaces with that monster truck"** , Danny thought to himself ranting, as he was about to go up to Steve's room, After a long, & hellish day at the Five-O HQ, as soon as he got to his friend's hospital door, He changed his whole demeanor, & expression, Because, He did not want to cause any undue stress to Steve.

 

Steve was trying to enjoy his breakfast, but it didn't look too appetizing", He took some bites from his fruit cup, he didn't realize how hungry that he was, til he finished the whole thing. He looked up, as he heard the knock on the door, & smiled, when Danny revealed himself. The Blond couldn't help but smile a smile of his own. It was contagious, "Hey, Babe, How are you ?", Steve smiled, & shrugged, as he said this.

 

"I am feeling better, Danno, Well, As better as could be expected", The Seal answered honestly, Danny understood completely, & he said, "I will be here, whenever you need me", Steve said chuckling, "I got my own personal angel now", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smirk, "I guess you do", They both started to laugh, til they have tears in their eyes. Steve suddenly got shy, & asked, "If you don't have anywhere else to be, Would you help me with my therapies ?", Danny smiled, & said, "I would love to", & they enjoyed the rest of their day together.

 

The Evening was going great, til Steve was complaining about stomach pains, when the rest of the team came for dinner. "This is ridiculous", Chin said, Lou nodded in agreement, & said, "Come on", Lou got in the back with Kono, while Danny & Chin helped the Seal walk over to the _**Info Desk**_. They dealt with a rude male nurse. "Excuse me, But my friend here is in a lot of pain, He has been waiting for a long time", The Nurse looked up at them,  & just looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

 

"So ?", he said nonchalantly, Kono jumped in, & said, "This is a hospital, You are suppose to be treating people, including us", The Burly Nurse was getting annoyed, & said, " I never like your taskforce, When it's the Commander's turn, He will get to see the doctor, Right now, Take your seat", Lou said, "Screw this", Danny said, "Yeah", & barged their way in. The Nurse said exclaiming, "You can't go in there, I'm calling Security !", Danny said this challenging him.

 

"Go ahead, Call Security, Better yet, Call Governor Denning, Explain to him why you are discriminating against his taskforce !", The Blond Hellion said exclaiming, as his voice rose. Dr. Parker came rushing out, & said, "What the hell is going on ?", Lou said, "Our friend is not feeling well, & is in a lot of pain, This Asshole is gonna get his ass kicked". The Good Doctor said, "Okay, I will check him out, You guys relax in the waiting room", He turned to his nurses, "Becky, Get them some coffee, Mike, Go file something", as he led Steve away.

 

Steve freaked out when he saw the room that he was going into was white, Danny stepped up, & said, "Doc, I think he would do better, If I was in the room with him", Dr. Parker nodded, & said, "Come on", as they made their in. Kono said with a convincing smile, "Everything _**will be**_ all right, Steve", The Five-O Commander turned around,  & said, "Thanks, Guys", With that said, Danny & the doctor helped him into the room, & the door was shut closed. "Asshole !", "Fucker !", & "Bastard !", Chin, Lou, & Kono exclaimed at Mike with a dirty look, as they made their way back to the waiting room, & Mike went to do, as he was told by Dr. Parker.


	4. Three:

After an hour, Steve, Danny, & Dr. Parker came out after examining Steve, Lou, Chin, & Kono all rushed over to him, "Are you okay, Bossman ?", Kono asked, hating to have one of her love ones in pain. Chin said skipping all the nice talk, "What's the verdict ?",  Danny said, "It was an effect from the drugs that he was given", Dr. Parker said, "We have him now on a new drug, that could help, while he deals with the dreams, But he needs to rest". Lou said with a confident tone, "Don't worry, Doc, We will make sure", & everyone else backed him up, The Team walks Steve back to his room.

 

"Hey, Steve, It's still early, What do you want to do ?", The Blond asks his partner, Steve hated being the partypooper, but he was feeling tired, & said, "I am feeling wiped, I would like to finish the rest of the visit in bed", The Blond said, "Sure, But let me, Chin, & Grover do all of the work",. But first Danny helped Steve with his nightly routine, & then the three men got their friend, teammate, & love one settled in bed, They continued to visit, til Steve felt his eyes were drooping, & they decided to call it a night, Lou offered to stay this time.

 

"Boss, We are gonna leave now, Sweet Dreams, We love you", Kono said, as she kissed his cheek. Chin said, "Be good for the nice nurses, & staff, Call us if you need anything", Danny said, "Babe, I will have my phone on at all times, Plus, I will have Grace talk to you later, okay ?", The Seal nodded, & said yawning, "Okay, Danno", Danny gave Lou a pointed look, & the SWAT Commander nodded, indicated that he understood, & they left to give Lou & Steve some time alone, so they can settled in for the night.

 

Lou did up his routine, & settled on the neighbor bed, He turned to face his friend, & said, "When you are ready, You know that you can tell me anything, There is no judgement here", The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "I know, Thank you, Lou, I appreciate it", He sighed, & said, "I can't believe it's over, My father could rest in peace now", Lou smiled, & said, "From what I heard through the grapevine, He was one hell of a man, You should be very proud",  Steve smiled, as he was drifting off to sleep, saying sleepily, "I am", & then went right to sleep, Lou said chuckling, "Good night, Buddy", & then joined him seconds later.

 

In the middle of the night, Lou heard sobbing, & then moaning, His eyes flashed opened, & realized that Steve was having a nightmare, & he thought to himself, **"Oh, Shit"** , & took the neccessary precautions to wake him up, He said, "Steve ?, McGarrett,  It's okay, You are safe here, No one will get you, Open your eyes, so I know that you are okay", Steve opened up his eyes wildly, & then clung to Lou for dear life, & Lou just hugged him, & mutter nonsense words to comfort him, & then he stayed on guard, once Steve fell right to sleep again.

 

The Next Morning, Lou was completely trashed, but it was worth it, cause Steve slept on for the rest of the night, & he was ready for his last of his therapies, When he went, The Big Man went to get some coffee, & the team were coming up to him, They were concerned when they took one look at their friend, & Danny asked anxiously, "What happened ?", The others were wondering the same thing, & Lou sighed, & filled his love ones in, He didn't want to lie to them.

 

"He had a nightmare, & it was really bad, I think  I handled it well, But I think we should do shifts, so he isn't alone, He really needs us right now, I don't think he will be ready for field work for awhile", The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & said, "Agreed", Kono said, "He is ohana, We don't leave ohana behind," & Chin said, "We got to show that he is loved, & wanted, I got just the thing in mind", & filled them in on his idea, They loved it, & went to Steve's room, & waited for him to be done with his therapies.


	5. Four:

The Team were enjoying the time to themselves, It was nice to not have to rush into HQ at a whim, Everytime something has happened, They can all focus on making sure that Steve gets better, & is back to his badass self. They were in the middle of having lunch, when all of sudden, Steve was rushed back into his room on a gurney, & the team stood there in shock, as they watched this happened.

 

Josh, Steve's Therapist, came along with the Transport Staff, & took charge of the situation, They got him on there without any problems or further injuries, The Therapist looked at the guys, & said, "Thanks, Guys, I got it from here", They left him, & he proceeded to take notes, as he checks over Steve's vitals, & when he was satisfied with everything, He covered his patient up, & made sure that he was resting comfortably. Then he turned to his attention to Steve's ohana, who were waiting on confirmation of what just happened.

 

"What the hell happened, Josh ?", Grover asked, Josh said with a sigh, "We were doing a swimming exercise to build up his strength & endurance, I think being in one place, & no way of getting out at the moment scared him for a second, & he seized up, & had a panic attack, & was transport back to the scene of the ordeal", Kono was livid, & said exclaimed, "How the fuck can you let that happen ?, You were suppose to watch & protect him !" Chin put a hand on his cousin's shoulder, to calm her, & comfort her at the same time, "Cuz, Stop, This won't do Steve any good", he said calmly, & she knew that her cousin was right.

 

He turned to Josh, & said, "Is there anything that could be done ?", He asked the therapist, Josh nodded & said, "Familiar faces could help & keep reassuring him that he is safe, & sound, Also taking part in the therapies will make him like it more," The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & said, "That's what we will do then", He did not even have to look, to see the others nodded too, being on board to help Steve was the most important thing to them. They went back to sit with Steve for a bit, & watched him sleep for a bit, before they have to leave to go to work.

 

Suddenly Steve screamed, "NO, DAD !", & he was thrashing about, "Danno, Chin !", he exclaimed, & the tears started to fall, The others were at his side instantly, Kono & Lou were soothing & comforting him, Remembering what he told them all about the other reality. Danny placed one of Steve's hands on his heart, & gave the other to Chin, & then started to talk to him gently & soothingly, "Steve ?, Steven ?, Babe, It's okay, Remember, We are all safe, Feel my heart, & squeeze Chin's hand, Babe, Squeeze it, If you can hear me ?", Steve managed to relax in his sleep, & did as Danny asked, He & the others smiled in relief, "That's right, Baby, The Bastard is dead, It's thanks to you, You are keeping us safe", He stepped back & the others had their moment with him, They each squeezed his hand, which he squeezed back in response, & they all said in unison, "We love you, Steve". They settled back down, & continued to watch him sleep, til he wakes up.

 

The Next Session in the pool went great, Danny was with him, & the team were sitting on the sides of the pool, & watched with happiness, & amusement, as their two love ones were getting competitive, Josh said with a smile, "Okay, Steve, I think your endurance is almost back, But I want to see you cream Danny in the pool," Danny said taunting him, "Think you are up for that, Superman ?", Steve smiled his dazzling smile, & said, "Always", Josh said wirth a mock scold, "Okay, Guys, Enough & get into positions", which they did easily.

 

"On your marks, Get set, Go !", Josh exclaimed, & the two Five-O men were off, "Go, Danny & Steve !" were chanted over & over, They did the neccessary laps, Danny had the Seal by a few inches, But Steve managed to dig down, & swam past him, then they were neck & neck, Steve won, Everyone went wild, even Danny, They held on to the embrace for a second longer, Steve was starting to have feelings for his blond friend. But brushed it off, cause he had feelings for Catherine. They got out of the pool, & went to shower & change, They were excited to continue their fun day.

 

Everyone went home, Danny & Steve went to the cafeteria, Steve said with a smile, "Thanks for being a great friend, & being here for me, Danno", Danny took that as a harsh punch to the gut, But he smiled, & said, "Anytime, Babe, There is no other place I rather be", They focused back on to their dinner, & ate in silence, as they were going over stuff in their minds.


	6. Five:

It didn't take Steve along to get back to what he was physically, But, emotionally, & mentally, It was a different story, His love ones were worried about what effects that Wo Fat had done to him. They promised Dr. Parker, They would keep an sharp eye on him, & they won't leave the seal alone, til they are satisfied that they can take care of themselves.

 

Kono, Chin, & Lou arranged a _**"Welcome Home"**_ Lunch at their favorite spot, Steve felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world, He just was able to relax,  & enjoy his time with his ohana. After awhile, The Seal was showing signs of being tired. "Okay, It's time for all seals to take their naps", Danny said, & he paid their share of the bill. He led Steve to the camaro. When they got home, Steve lets Danny help him to bed, & Steve asks, "Danny ?, Can you stay ?", The Blond nodded, & they settled down for a nap.

 

Kono came by to see if Steve & Danny wanted to go surfing, Danny looked at Steve, & said, "It's okay, Babe, Whatever you want to, It's your choice", The Seal smiled his first smile in awhile, "Cool, Let's go to our spot", He went to get ready, Danny winked at the former surfer, & mouthed, _"Thank You"_ , He went to get ready himself, Kono just smiled, & thought to herself, **"Our ohana will be back to normal"** , She sat down, & waited for her love ones.

 

It was such a fun day, The Three of them waited & took the perfect waves, Then Danny & Kono hung back, & watched their love one do his thing, & let out a whoop, Danny & Kono laughed in response, & then things got serious for a second. Kono said this to her friend, & love one. "I think you should tell Steve how you feel, Otherwise, You will regret it", Danny sighed, as he thought about what she just said.

 

"I know that, Kono, But, We are in relationships, & we have to be fair, & considerate to Amber, & Catherine", The Ex-Surfer said, "Just be honest with them, They will appreciate it". Danny nodded, & said, "Thanks, Kono, I will", Steve was signaling for them to join him, & they continued on with their day. Steve knows that he has to sort his own feelings with Catherine, so he could have his own happiness, but he will worry about that later.

 

That night, It was like nothing had changed, Danny made Steve laugh, It was good to hear that deep belly laugh, & they continued their night of fun. They watched the game, that they wanted to see, & have their favorite pizza. When it was time for bed, They almost kissed, Steve said breathlessly, "Good night, Danno", The Blond said hoarsely, "Night, Steve", & they went to their rooms, & laid in bed, thinking about what could've happened, before they will regret it.

 

Chin, & Lou invited Steve for breakfast, while Kono invited Danny & Grace to spend the day with her, & when the men arrived at their usual spot at _**Side Street**_ , & got settled in. The Hawaiian Lieutenant made no bones about his feelings about him & Danny, & said, "Take the risk with Danny, I think he will make you happy", Lou agreed, & said, "Yeah, We,saw how guys act with each other lately, Tell him", Steve promised that he will, But he had to talk to Catherine first, before he makes any & all future moves.


	7. Six:

Meanwhile, Danny, Kono, & Grace were having fun at the **_Pet Adoption Fair_** , The Little Girl's eyes lit up, as they were entering the event. Grace went ahead, with her dad's permission, & to stay in eye sight, as she went to the holding pen, where the puppies were being held. Mono saw that Danny was on the verge of being miserable, & was trying to hide it, so the day wouldn't be ruined. He tried to smile convincingly, but the former surfer was not buying it.

 

"What's wrong, Danny ?, Don't lie to me, I know when you are", The Hawaiian Beauty said with an raised eyebrow. The Blond sighed, & knew that Kono would not drop it, so he saw that Grace was so into the puppies, He explained the situation to her, so she could understand where he was coming from, & maybe he would feel better at the same time, He started to explain without hesitation. He looked at his feet, & then at her, "I am in love with Steve", he said softly, as the admission made him blush slightly.

 

"There is nothing wrong with that, I mean you guys had been through a lot in the past 5 years, You were bound to get closer, so never feel ashamed for that", The Loudmouth Detective said, "Sometimes, I don't think he feels the same way, & he would pull away, Saying that we have to be fair to Catherine & Amber", That frustrated Mono, when she heard that line. "I think both of you are chicken shit to make a move, Grow some, & tell each other how you feel, & be honest with your women", Danny kissed her, & said, "Thanks, Kid, Best advice, I had ever gotten", Grace signaled to them, "Guys, Come look at the puppies", she exclaimed with happiness, With smiles on their faces, They did just that.

 

 ** _"I love you, Son"_** , was heard in the midst of the warm evening, & it was chanted over, & over. That bolted Steve right from the nap, that he took after Chin & Lou dropped him off home. He was dreaming about his dad, screamed, "NOOO !!!!",as he bolted off his bed, & scrambled to a corner of the room, where he felt safe. **"Nothing _will ever_ be the same again"** , he thought to himself. The Seal lets out some tears, & puts his face in his hands, & stayed like that for awhile. He was so out of it, He didn't hear Danny come in, after dropping Grace off.

 

"Babe, What's wrong ?", The Blond asked, as concern, & anxiety were etched in his face, The Seal managed to calm himself down, & said sadly, "Nightmare about my dad", Danny cursed, & muttered, "I knew that I shouldn't left you alone, I am sorry", Steve said with a small smile, "It's okay, Danno, You have the right to a life", Danny said, "Well, I don't have anywhere else to be, So I am yours", Danny actually loves the sound of that.

 

"Come on, Babe, Let's lay down", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he urged Steve to the bed, & they got settled in, Steve managed to relax, as he wrapped his arms around his friend. "I got you, Super Seal, You just relax, & not worry about a thing", He kissed the top of the Five-O Commander's head. Steve made a purr of contentment, & Danny just chuckled, as he stroked Steve's back, as they both were falling asleep. It was the first time, that they relaxed, & were able to get a good night sleep.

 

Kono, Chin, & Lou were having a late day together after their time with Danny, & Steve. They hoped that they had made an impact on them, & make them see, that they belong to each other, As they were doing paperwork, Kono asked, "Do you think we got through to them ?", The Hawaiian Beauty had a worried expression on her face. Lou said, "I am sure everything will be fine", The Hawaiian Lieutenant added, "Lou is right, Kono, I believe these things will work out with time. Steve & Danny _**will be**_ happy, once they figure things out", They went back to their work,  & then they will have dinner at **_Kamekona's_**.


	8. Seven:

Steve woke up after dinnertime, & he hadn't feel this great in awhile, He smiled, as he found himself snuggled against Danny, He really took a good look at his best friend, & knew that his kidnapping had been a stressing experience on him, while he was dealing with Matt's death. The Seal knew that he has to make it up to him, cause he would sacrifice anything to make him happy.

 

He got up, & threw a tank top on, & tiptoed out of the room, so the blond could sleep further. He was ready to talk to Danny, & have it out with him, so everything is out there. He thought about what kind of dinner he wanted to make, He smiled, when he realized that lasagna was the perfect choice, He got to the kitchen, & started to cook the special meal, that he had planned. He felt like a schoolboy experiencing his first crush, But he doesn't give a damn.

 

Danny was dreaming that he was having a future with Steve, & as he was dreaming, He had a smile on his face, & his expression was stress free for a change.

 

_The Dream_

_They were walking side by side on the beach, & they were watching Grace playing, & laughing around him. "I love you, Danno", he said with a smile, The Blond smiled, & said, "Love you too, Super Seal", They caught up with Grace, & they had a wonderful day on the beach, & spent the rest of their time together._

_End of Dream_

 

Steve was on his lanai, & he was glad to be back at house, After getting use to it, it took a day, He owed Danny so much, & he will gladly repay, & if takes long, so be it. His Danno is worth it, & the seal is determined to make it work. He got the table set & ready, Then, He went to take his custom 3 minute shower, so he would look clean & presentable, when he sees Danny. He smiled at the thought of an uninterrupted evening with Danny, & not worrying about anything else.

 

Danny woke up to the wonderful smells coming from outside, He should've known that Steve was cooking up something special, But he won't comment on it. The Blond knew that he was a very lucky guy, He got ready for the shower, & before he knew it, He went outside to meet Steve, & see what he was up to. He smiled, as he watched Steve hum a tune, as he wasutting their finishing touches on the table.

 

Steve looked up & exclaimed with happiness,"Hey !", & hands him a glass of wine, & indicated that he should sit, & he helped the loudmouth detective to the table, & he joins them, & they ate the wonderful meal. They were talking about everything under the sun, til it was late, Steve decided to be the gutsy one, & said this to him.

 

"I love you, Danno, I always have, & will", Steve said with a smile on his face, Danny said with a smile of his own, "Me too", & they shared a passionate kiss, & it almost took them over the edge. Steve stooped it, almost regretting it, "Danny, I want to do this right, Would you go out with me ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Of course", They cleaned up, & they went straight to their bedrooms.


	9. Eight:

Danny was a little bit reluctant to leave Steve alone for the first time, He smiled at the the blond, & said, "I will be okay, Danno, Go & have fun, You deserve it. If I feel awful, I will call the others, I swear", & Danny knew that he meant it, "See you later", as he kissed him, & went to spend another day with his daughter. The Seal went to get the box, that he discovered, as soon as he moved back to Hawaii.

 

Kono, Chin, & Lou were gonna go & see how Steve is doing, But the cousins were being called away for a family emergency. "Shit", Chin muttered, as he checked his phone. Kono agreed, saying, "You got to be kidding me", as she looked at hers. Lou said, "No biggie, I will see Steve myself", as they were leaving HQ. They thanked him, & went on their separate ways. Lou cared about Steve too, & hopes to be able to help him out.

 

Steve was going through the pictures, & he did not feel sad for the first time, The memories were pouring in, He laughed, as he thought about his childhood. He looked at the pictures that he had around the house, & just smiled. He took a special picture of himself, & his dad, Then he added it to his collection. He went to make himself some tea.

 

Danny & Grace were at the nearby water park, since it was a hot day, There was laughter, instead of sadness for change. The Blond smiled because of the new development between himself, & Steve. It was just a nice feeling, that everything is going back to normal, The Loudmouth Detective was brought back to present, by his sweet child. "Danno, Are you okay ?", Grace asked, as they were toweling off. Danny said, "I am just fine, Monkey, Come on, We got to some stuff to do", & left the park.

 

Lou showed up, like he promised, Steve smiled, as he let his friend in, & said, "It's great to see you, Lou", The SWAT Commander smiled, & said, "You too, Buddy", Steve poured him some tea, & they went out to the lanai, where it was private, & they can enjoy each other's company. Steve asked, "How are you ?, How's the family ?", Lou was touched, that Steve would ask about his family.

 

"They are good, Steve, Thanks for asking", Lou said, as he smiled, seeing that his friend is doing much better. They talked for a bit longer, & they went inside, preparing to watch the game. It was towards the end, when Lou saw the picture of a young Steve with his dad, "If you don't mind me asking, where was that taken ?", Steve smiled, as he answered him.

 

"That was in our secret spot, I mean he just found it, when he was on a fishing trip with his friends. He said that he never saw a spot more beautiful, than that one", The Seal said, as he was reminiscing, Then he looked at Lou, & said, "Since you had handled yourself at the fish off, I was wondering if you would like to go with me, No interruptions or aggravation, How about it ?", The Bigger Man moaned out, "McGarrett, It sounds like heaven", They had lunch, & made arrangements to do it, Steve told him that he is gonna take Danny out on a date, Lou smirked, & said, "Good Luck", & left him to do his thing.

 

Danny was glad to get Steve's call, He was going through his wardrobe choices, & found a nice light blue dress pants, that brought out of his eyes. He also found a matching shirt, & his outfit was complete, He knew that he looked good, & delicious. The Blond just hoped Steve would think so too, & he finished getting ready. In no time at all, He was in his living room, waiting for his super seal to show up, & get him.


	10. Nine:

Steve was making his way up to Danny's door, humming a tune, He was excited about this date, & he knew that whatever he does, The Blond would love & appreciate it. The Seal knocked on the door, with a smile on his face. Danny smiled, & just kissed his super seal passionately.

 

"Damn, Maybe, I should come around like this more often, If I am gonna get greeted like that", The Seal said with a smirk. Danny waggled his eyebrows, saying, "There's more where that is coming from", Steve being the true gentleman, as they got outside, said, as he indicated to the truck, "Shall we ?", Danny smiled, & saying with a nod, "We shall", Steve helped him into the truvk, & they were on their way to their choice of restaurant.

 

Lou met the others at _**Kamekona's**_ later that night, The Former SWAT Commander filled them in on what happened at Steve's house,  & the cousins were happy for his friend, & they hope that their date is going well, so they are gonna not worry til Steve & Danny tells them about their relationship. They had fun hanging out with Kamekona, & Flippa, til they went home.

 

The Restaurant was very nice, Steve & Danny were seated immediately, They were so into each other, that they did not notice anything else. "Here is to a perfect night", he clinked his beer glass against Danny's, The Blond echoed his sentiments, "To a perfect night", & their evening continued on. Steve held his hand, & just smiled at him.

 

Danny was on a high, He knew that he was in the right place, Steve made him feel happier than he was with Rachel. "There is so many naughty things, that I would like to do to you". Steve moaned in pleasure, as Danny made that suggestion, "Tell me more", The Five-O Commander urged. "Oh, _**Babe**_ , I rather show you, rather than tell you", he said seductively.

 

The Game just got heated, & flirty, Steve & Danny knew how to drive each other to the edge, they were about to kiss, & pulled away fast, cause their waiter came to their table. As they ate their dinner, They were looking at each other with lust & desire. When Steve looks into his new lover's blue eyes, He saw that there are promises for the future, & a great life, They paid the bill, & got ready to have the 2nd part of the evening.

 

Grace was excited to spend time with Kono, She gets to have a sleepover with her, when she saw the beautiful officer get out of her trademark red car, The Little Girl ran up to her, & hugged her tightly. "Ready to go, Monkey ?", Grace nodded excitingly, as she took her aunt's hand. They were ready for their night of fun, & have no worries about anything.


	11. Ten:

They came busting through Steve's front door, without stopping kissing each other, It was like that they need each other to breath, & they were trying to dominate each other, & the other won't give up so easily. Steve closed the door, & they were kissing all the way to his bedroom. The Seal couldn't help, but to continue to look at the beauty in front of him.

 

"God, You are the most beautiful thing that I ever saw, I knew from our initial encounter in the garage, I was definitely in trouble, You became too precious to me, Danno, & I will be damned if I let you go". Danny smiled, & tried not to get emotional. "You are special to me too, Steve, I thought I was never gonna find love again, I love especially how you love Grace with fierce protection, I am here for the long haul, I am not going anywhere", It was Steve's turn not to get emotional, He smiled at Danny's declaration.

 

"I _**do**_ believe that you were gonna show me what naughty things, You would like to do to me", The Five-O Commander said with a smirk,  & a saucy wink, knowing that by him just doing that alone, would get the blond all hot, & bothered. Danny growled, & took a hold of shirt, as he was peppering his neck with soft kisses, At the same time, He ripped open the shirt, & bit his neck, Steve exclaimed, "Fuck, Danny !", as his new lover looked at him with a predatory grin.

 

"Oh we will, I promise you", he said, as he licked, teased, & bit a nipple, then kissed his way to the other, Steve was shivering from the stimulation alone, & threw his head back in pleasure. He indicsted, as he pulled on his pants, "If you want to wear these pants, I would take them off now", The Seal did quick as a flash. Danny pushed him on to the bed.

 

"You have the right to remain silent, & to enjoy this", The Loudmouth Detective told him this, as he snapped on a pair of handcuffs on to his wrists, Steve was terrified for a second, & said, "Danny ?", The Handsome Blond put a finger to his lips, to silence him. "Try to not to think about him, or the hell you had been through, Just focus on the now, & us", Steve tried to do so, But it had been proven hard to do so also.

 

Steve was liking it at first, He never knew that sex with the one that he truly love would be this great. He was making unintelligible sounds, & it got Danny going, He kept it up, til he saw that the seal was completely, & utterly relaxed. Then Steve found himself transporting back to being tortured, & he was flipping out. It was so bad, that Danny held him, as he calmed & comforted him. He released him from the handcuffs, & apologized him. He kissed the tears away, & Steve took the lead, & they ended up making slow, & passionate love, & they held each other til they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

The Next Morning, Danny went to get Grace, He slipped out of bed, so he wouldn't disturb Steve, or his much needed rest. He got ready, & dressed. He went to make a cup of coffee for Steve, & have it on his night table, He kissed the side of his head, & said whispering, "Baby, I am gonna go get Grace now, I left you some coffee, I love you so much", Steve turned to Danny, & sleepily, "Okay, Danno, Thank you, I love you too", & they shared a sweet kiss, Steve went back to sleep, while Danny raced out the door, & was on his way to pick up his precious daughter.


	12. Eleven:

Steve woke up, & took a nice hot shower, He was happy that he is starting to look more human, than a punching bag. The Seal was also happy about the new development between him, & Danny. He felt giddy all over, & could not contain his happiness. He knew that if he gave love a chance, It would be bring him luck. He got out of the shower, & changed, Then he went to have some breakfast.

 

Grace came running out of her friend's house, as soon as she saw her father. They hugged each other tightly, & kissed each other on the cheek, when they greeted each other. "Guess where we are going today, Monkey ?", he said, as he smiled big. "Uncle Steve's !", the little girl exclaimed with happiness, as she smiled bigger. They were very excited about being with Steve, & spend time with him.

 

Steve decided to take the doctor's advice, for once, The Seal couldn't believe that he was actually living in paradise, He loved the ocean, even if he couldn't go in temporarily. **"I thank God for this everyday"** , he thought to himself, The Seal took a sip of his coffee, & just relaxed til Danny comes back with Grace, & they start their day together. He can't believe that he gets this second chance.

 

Grace was a little bit quiet, as they were halfway to Steve's, Danny noticed that she hasn't really said a word, "Are you okay, Monkey ?", he asked with concern, Grace nodded, & said, "I just worried, & nervous about hurting Uncle Steve", Danny thought of his daughter as sweet, but now she is sweeter, cause she is so caring. He said this to her, as a response. "Don't be nervous, Baby, Steve knows that you would never hurt him, & he is expected to get hugs, Just love him very much", Grace nodded, & smiled on the rest of their way to their destination.

 

Steve had snacks all set up, & he double checked to make sure that everything was perfect. He loves Grace, & definitely wants to see her happy, he sighed with contentment, as he thought of the three of them as a family. He heard the familiar purr of the camaro, & did a final check, making sure that everything was perfect. He opened the door, & watched them, He had his arms to Grace, as soon as she spotted him. "My Baby Girl !", The Seal exclaimed with happiness.

 

"I missed you, Uncle Steve", as they embraced warmly, & Steve smiled, & said, "I missed you too, Shortcakes", He led the father/daughter duo in the house, so they are more comfortable. He served them up some fruit salad, & sat down in the living room, where they caught each other up on what's been happening since Steve's kidnapping. The Seal said, as,he noticed first, that Grace yawned, & was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

 

"Grace Face, Why don't you nap in my room, Okay ?, It's so comfortable, You won't be disturbed", Danny loves watch them interact. The Young Girl nodded, & said, "Okay, Uncle Steve", He helps her settle in for her afternoon nap, The Five-O Commander smiles, as he watches her sleep. He went back downstairs, where he & his lover snuggle on the couch, Steve said practically begging, "Please _don't ever_ leave me", Danny kissed him on the top of his head,  & vowed, "I **_would never_** leave you",  & they spent the rest of their time, enjoying the peace & silence.


	13. Twelve:

Since Grace had came to spend time with them, Steve hasn't had anymore nightmares, He was expecting to have a few, cause of his intense experience with Wo Fat. The love of that little girl makes all of the bad go away, & stay away. He will always make sure to tell Graced that he loves her, & never take that for granted, The Five-O Commander is determined to get back to normal, & take his life back for good. He won't let Wo Fat win, even from the grave. He looked at Danny that morning, & was full of love, He snuck out & went to do his ritual swim.

 

Danny woke up feeling great, & happy, He knew that getting together with Steve was the right decision for him, & his happiness. The Blond knew that he was lucky to find a catch like his super seal. He whistled, as he made his way to the kitchen, so he could make breakfast for his family. **"I thank god for that chance encounter in the garage"** , he thought to himself, as he started up his eggs, Just then, Grace showed up, & she had a smile on her face.

 

"Morning, Danno, What's for breakfast ?", Danny said simply, "Eggs, Bacon, & Toast", Grace nodded in approval, & she helped get the table all set up for breakfast, & they were waiting for Steve, when he came in, He smiled at the sight of his family. The Seal hurried to change, & joined them for a nice breakfast. When he sat down, Grace chirped, "Morning, Steve", & he greeted back with, "Morning, Shortcakes". They all were talking about their day, & what they planned for it.

 

At work, Things are back to normal, The Others welcome him back with coffee, & pastries. Then, It wasn't long that they caught a case, & they hurried out. A Suspect gave a lucky punch to Lou's Solar Plexus, The Former SWAT Commander panted out angrily, "Please get that fucker, Shoot him if you have to", Steve rolled his eyes in response, & ran after him, while the others tend to Lou. Steve immediately went into a fight with the suspect.

 

"Come on, Pig, Let's do this", The Suspect encouraged him , & Steve countered with a punch, & a kick. This went on for awhile, The Others came in time, just to see Steve kick some ass, which he was doing at the moment. When he had the suspect, The Handsome Man said with a smile, "Book em, Danno", Danny smirked, & said, "Nicely done, Babe", & they took the suspect back to HQ. Also, Kono arranged a celebratory dinner at HQ too.

 

Once they closed the case, & the suspect is in the cell, They went into the break room, where pizza & beer were waiting for them. The Ohana were all settled at the table. It was a pleasant night for a change, Everyone was on a high, Danny & Steve are refeeling the attraction between them, as the night progressed, When Steve got them back to their place, The Evening is gonna get interesting, Steve had his lover against a wall, as soon as he closed the door.

 

The Seal roughly ripped his lover's shirt with a growl, & he licked, & bit a nipple, while kneeing his crotch, causing delicious friction, which was making Danny moan in response. "There are **_really_** naughty things I would like to do to you", as he nipped at an ear,"Mmmmm, Tell me", The Blond whispered,  & then moaned out. "I rather show you", Steve pinched his ass, & pulled him upstairs, where they are gonna make love til dawn.


	14. Thirteen:

They got out of their clothing fast, & both hit the bed at the same time, Danny was loving the fact, that Steve was comfortable with him enough, to show his sexual side, & feeling dominant, when Steve was pounding into Danny's perfect ass, Danny screamed out, "HARDER, STEVEN, PLEASE DON'T STOP !!", Steve smiled, & knew that his golden adonis would love anything that is being done to him.

 

Danny was in love with a sexual creature, that was all there was to it, He just satisfied hunky lover, like no man or woman could ever do. Steve was making these delicious noises, & the blond wants to make him do it more, He stopped what was being done to him, & he said smirking, "My turn, Lover", & Steve just laid back lazily, & stroke his aching cock. Danny swat his hand away, & the loudmouth detective said with a growl, "That's mine", & he was stroking him, til he was over the edge, & he gave it a tickle & kiss, cause he knew that would drive the Five-O Commander crazy.

 

"Please....Please, Danno, Put me out of my misery", Steve was panting, & practically begging for it, Danny went on the manuver of sucking his lover's brains out through his sensitive appendage, & then he turned him over, The Navy Seal continued to make those noses, The Blond said encouragingly, "Come on, Babe, Let me hear you", Steve was really vocal, that's because his lover knows how to handle his dick. After awhile, Steve shouted out his release, & then came. When they were done, & spent,  Steve said this with a smile to his lover, "I love you, Danno", & Danny answered back with a smile, "I love you too". They held each other, til they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

The Next Morning, After a wonderful round number two, Steve & Danny were being lazy, & it was rare that the team had a day off. Steve was working on the Marquis, while Danny was doing his workout in the home gym, that Steve had built for the two of them. Steve figures that this is what the doctor had ordered, He didn't know what he did to deserve this life, But he won't take it for granted. After he was done with the car, He went to shower, He figured Danny already showered, & was making lunch. So, He went to lean forward & rest his eyes for a second.

 

Danny came up to see what was taking Steve so long, He smiled at the sight of his lover looking so peaceful, He was careful of sneaking up on the former seal. He snuck up gently, & began to massage Steve's shoulders, "Babe, That feels so good", Steve moaned out, Danny continued to do it. Steve reached for his lover's hands & kissed them, "I don't know what I did to deserve you", Danny chuckled, & said, "Call it fate", Steve laughed, & they went down to have lunch.

 

The Next Day was perfect, & they were laughing, playing, & frockling on the beach. It was close to sunset, & they were on their spot, It was a beautiful experience to share, The Newly Formed Couple were holding on to each other, as the sky was changing colors, It was the most romantic setting. Steve looked at his lover, & said, "I love you, Danno". Danny knew it was difficult for him to express his feelings, He simply said, "I love you too, Super Seal", They continued to watch, til the sun had set, & they went inside hand in hand.

 

Mary came as soon as she could, She rushed in with Joan, "Are you okay, Bro ?", She hugged him to her, & then hugged Danny too, she said to the handsome blond, "I am so sorry about Matt", Danny gave her a sad smile, & said, "Thanks", The Beautiful McGarrett asked, "Fill me in, What the hell has been going on ?", The Two Men filled her in, & she said, "That Bitch, Next time she shows up, I will kill her", Steve & Danny smiled, cause she is willing to protect them, & their family, til her last breath.


	15. Fourteen:

Early, A couple of mornings later, Steve was having nightmares again, but they weren't as intense as the previous ones, It had to do with Steve's father, & him trying to tell the Seal something, Steve was scared to go back to sleep, & decided to watch then sunrise come up, til it was time to start the day right, & not have any worries for a change. Plus, He wants Danny to get as much sleep as he can, cause he deserves it.

 

Kono & Chin were surfing along their favorite spot, as Steve was doing this, They took a good look at the sun coming up, & sighed, cause they couldn't enjoy it, as they thought about Steve, & that their friend is in pain, "I think that Steve has to go through hyponosis, & that he will get rid of the issues that is troubling him, courtesy of Wo Fat, Cuz",  The Handsome Lieutenant said scoffing, "Good luck, Cousin, He won't do it", The Hawaiian Beauty said, "He would, If we are honest with him", Chin shrugged his shoulders, & said, "It would not hurt, Let's get Lou on this with us", Kono agreed, & they were able to enjoy their morning together, a little bit better, since they found a solution.

 

Danny woke up, & found Steve sitting in a chair on the balcony, outside of their bedroom, He sighed, not surprised, He puiled on a pair of sleep shorts, & went over to him, "Are you okay, Babe ?", The Blond asked with concern, Steve putting on an unconvincing smile on his face, saying, "I am fine, Danno", "Steve....", But he was cut off by Steve said now feeling pissed off & exclaimed, "I am fine, Danny !", Both were shocked by the outburst, The Five-O Commander managed to calm himself down, & said, "I am fine, Baby, I swear, I just need some time alone", Danny said with a smile, "Of course, I will see you downstairs for breakfast", He went out, & stopped, He wiped the tears, & then composed himself, & then went to make breakfast for everyone.

 

Mary-Ann was feeding Joan, & heard the comotion from the kitchen, She thought to herself, **"I could just kill that bastard, & Mom for this, I swear to god, Steve & Danny both don't deserve this"**, Then all of a sudden, Danny came downstairs, & they smiled at each other, Danny said knowingly, "You heard ?", Mary nodded & said, "Yep, I am so sorry that both of you are going through this, & I feel so helpless, I can't even help my own brother", The Loudmouth Detective said reassuring her with a smile, "You are helping him", You are", Mary felt better by him saying that, She made sure that Joan had something to keep her occupied, & helped her brother's lover make breakfast.

 

Steve took a shower, & was dressed for work, He smiled, as he watched his sister & lover interact with each other, It made him feel good inside, **"This is the life that I want"** , he thought to himself, as he watched Danny tickle Joan on her tummy, He went behind him, & wrapped his arms around him, & kissed his temple, "Go ahead, Babe, The shower is all yours", Danny thanked him, & passed him the spactula, & headed for a quick shower. He gave Mary a kiss on the cheek, & said, "You know that I love you, Right ?", Mary said with a smile, "I love you too, Big Brother", & they continue to play with Joan, & finish cooking breakfast.

 

Lou thought it was a great idea for Steve to go through a drugless treatment, & he added, "I think seeing a shrink will help too, The Cousins liked that idea, & they are hoping that their boss, leader, friend, & love one will go with the idea, They were keeping their fingers crossed, as they were making their way towards the McGarrett/Williams Household. It would be nice to see Steve in a better mood, than the one that he has been in.

 

After they got there, & they were all sitting with food, & chatting away like nothing has happened, Lou brought up the idea, "Steve, We think that you should get treatment for your PTSD, Hypnosis, & then a shrink, So we can have you back, " Chin added, "Yeah, We need you, Brah, Cause you are the glue that holds us together", Kono said, "We love you, Steve, & we want you with us", Steve took everything that they said into consideration, & then said, as he choked back emotion, & said, "I love you too, Guys, Okay, I will do it", That made everyone happy, & they all celebrated, Mary shooed them away, & told them that she will clean up, The Five-O Team hurried off to HQ, Danny & Steve both have to talk to Amber, & Catherine, before they start planning their future.


	16. Fifteen:

It was a slow day at work, Everyone was getting everything caught up that they needed to, Steve decided to skype Catherine, since he knows it's safe now, He needed to tell her the development between himself, & Danny. The process took a couple of minutes, Steve smiled at Lieutenant Catherine Rollins's beautiful smile, as soon as it popped up on the screen.

 ****

****

****

**_"Oh, God, Steve, How are you ?, Are you okay ?, I am so so sorry that It took me this long to call, Damn connection is horrible here"_** , The Beauty had concerned on her face, Steve looked at the screen, & was reminded of why he fell in love with her. "It's okay, I am slowly recovering, But I am doing fine", **_"Really ?"_** , she said, Steve nodded, & said, "I wouldn't lie to you, Catherine", He took a deep breath, & said, "Cath, There is something I have to talk to you about, Remember that you told me not to wait for you ?, Well, I found someone, I did not mean for it to happen", He waited for her response.

 

 

 

She chuckled, & said, _**"It's Danny, Isn't it ?, You would be an idiot for not going after that"**_ , Steve was surprised that she was not upset, "You are not mad ?", ** _"I wouid be, If you don't pound that perfect ass"_** , The Navy Seal actually blushed, & said exclaiming with laughter, "Catherine !", The Former Navy Intelligence Offficer said with a chuckle, _**"I knew it would make you laugh, Stop being a stick in a mud"**_ ,Then it got serious, The Five-O Commander said, "You know that I will always love you, Stubborn", _**"Me too, Sailor, We are always better off as friends"**_ ,  "Stay safe, Keep in touch ?", Catherine said smiling emotionally, **_"You better believe it, We will visit each other, Please hug everyone for me, Even Danny"_** , Steve nodded, & said, "I will", Then he kissed his hand, & put to his screen, "Bye, Cath, I love you", & Catherine mirrored his gesture, & said, _**"Love you too, Steve"**_ , then signed off, He took a moment to collected himself, & then called the shrink, that Lou had recommended.

 

 

 

Amber Vtlale got a call from her boyfriend, & was a little bit worried, But, She did not let it get to her, as she got herself ready, She found her sexiest outfit, & put it on, Then she made sure that there was some wine out, & she posed seductively, as she waited for her man, It did not take him long, she heard the familiar purr of the camaro, & he lets himself in. "Hey there, **_Jersey_** ", she said seductively, as she leamed forward. so her cleavage will show", He took a sip of wine, that she offered to calm himself down. But, It didn't help, & they almost practically rip each other's clothes off, & made their way to her bedroom.

 

 

 

It was passionate. & great, But Danny couldn't help but feel guilty, cause he feels like he is cheating on Steve, He pulled out of Amber slowly, & gently, The Beautiful New Yorker asked, "Is everything okay, Danny ?",  He sighed, & said, "We need to talk", & filled her in on what has happened between him & Steve. "I am **_so_** sorry, Amber, I never meant to hurt you", She said with a smile, "You didn't, Babe, You are following your heart,  & it can't help who to love", She said kissing him sweetly, & said, "There is so many factors, But we will always have the gas station", It made them both laugh, She asked, "Can I see still see Grace ?", Danny smiled, & nodded, "Anytime that you want", He went to shower, & then Amber walked him to the door, "Goodbye, Jersey, You will always have a special place in my heart", Danny said, "You too, Amber, Goodbye", & they kissed passionately for the last time. "Dinner ?, You, Me, & Steve ? Next week ?", "Count on it", & then he left, she shut the door, The Blond went to drive around for a bit.

 

 

 

Mary-Ann & Joan went to get Steve for lunch, & he was surprised to see his sister, & niece, "What's up, Guys ?", Mary said, "We just finished our **_"Mommy & Me" _**class, & thought that you would like to have lunch with us ?", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "I would love to, I can't say "no" to my favorite girls", He shut down everything, & let Chin, Kono, & Lou know that he is having some time with his sister, They reassured him that they can handle HQ, & Denning. They left to go to _**Kamekona's**_ , & they had a wonderful time together. They spent some time with the cousins, "Great to see you up & around, Brah", Flippa said, Kamekona concurred, & said, "It is, Brother, Enjoy your lunch", They left the McGarrett siblings to talk. When he told her about Catherine, & him being honest, Mary said, "You did the right thing, Bro", It made him feel better, Mary-Ann paid the bill, they finished their meal, She dropped Steve off back at work, & she & Joan went on with their day.

 

 

 

Danny finally decided to go home around dinnertime, Steve knew something happened between him, & Amber, The Seal said soothingly, as he hugged him, "It's okay, Danno, I understand, It's not cheatiing", He had him sit down at the table, while he served up their meal, & they talked about what happened, & their results with Catherine, & Amber. "We are a couple of lucky bastards, Those women put up with us", Danny agreed, & then they did the cleanup, shut down everything, & locked it. "Let's go to bed", Steve said encouraging, "Okay", They went upstairs, & got ready for bed, They ended up holding each other, as they slept.


	17. Sixteen:

The Next Morning, Steve told his lover, that he found a hypnotist/shrink, that could help with the questions, that he had been having. He looked worried, & asked, "Would you & the others come with me ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Of Course, Baby", Steve felt better about that, & he ate his breakfast with the usual gusto, Danny smiled, & exclaimed fondly, "Animal !", They went on with their day from there.

 

While Steve was getting dressed, Danny callled Kono & asked if she, Chin, & Lou would accompany them to the appointment, she looked over at the two men in the question, & they nodded, She told them that they can count on them to be there, so they can show their support for Steve, & the blond thanked them profusely, & finished getting ready for the appointment.

 

As soon as Kono got off the phone, she said, "We are gonna get Steve back, I think this treatment will help", Chin said with a smile, "Good, I am proud of Steve, He is doing the right thing for himself, & he is definitely a real man, by admitting that he needs help", Lou said agreeing, "That's right, I for one, am glad that he is coming back, cause it got too damn boring around here without him", he had a smirk on his face, The Cousins laughed & they all got caught up on paperwork, before they meet Danny & Steve at the appointment.

 

Steve & Danny got there, & the Seal was a litttle bit nervous, The Loudmouth Detective put a hand on his shoulder, & said, "It will be okay, Babe", Steve nodded, & began to relax, He felt better, once Kono, Chin, & Lou all showed up.Then Dr, Lawson came in, & said, "Commander McGarrett, I would like for you to relax, & trust that everything will be fine", The Five-O Commander did as he was told, & laid back on the couch, Danny offered his hand to his lover, without any hesitation, "Squeeze if you need to", & Steve smiled gratefully, & turned his attention back on the doctor.

 

"I want you to go back to the last scene, the scene you had with your father, where you felt at peace, & happy, Can you do that ?", Steve relaxed further, & said, "Yes, I can", The Good Doctor nodded, & said, "Good", she continues with, "If you feel afraid, or want to stop, Squeeze Danny's hand okay ?", "Okay", she turned to the others, & said, "Please don't say a word, or do something to disturb the process, okay ?", Kono, Lou, & Chin nodded, indicating that they understood, Dr. Lawson had Steve hypnotized in a matter of minutes.

 

 

 

_< The Dream>_

 

 

_Steve was making his way back on his family's private beach, He was in a crossroads of leaving home again, When he just reunited with his father, after being gone so long. He heard footsteps, & smiled, He turned & gasped at the unexpected figure in front of him, & he was in a state of panic all of sudden, & he did not know what to do about it._

Danny felt Steve squeezed his hand, & was alarmed, like the rest of their ohana, The Blond whispered into his ear, "Come on, Steve, Fight it, I know you can, Send that bastard back to hell, I **_am_** right here, Danno's right here", They all breathed in a sigh of relief, as the seal began to relax.

 

_"You are dead, I mean I killed you, You are suppose to be burning in hell, You Bastard !", Steve exclaimed, as he looked at the very much alive Wo Fat, "Here, I am in control, I am gonna finish what I started", & he started running towards his "brother" with a knife, & stopped when he heard a shotgun clicked back, & a voice, not to be mess with, say this to him._

_"You stay away from him, You Son of a bitch !", John McGarrett exclaimed, Wo Fat smiled, & was about to throw the knife at him, But John was faster, & shot him twice, He exploded & disappeared, John turned & faced his eldest child. Steve ran to him with tears in his eyes, John had his own, as they embraced. The Five-O Commander tearfully aplogized, & John stopped him, & said with a tearful smile._

_"Son, I am so sorry for what you have been through, If I only was stronger....", He was cut off by Steve saying, "No, You did your best, Dad", John said with a smile, "Thanks for that, Son", They composed themselves, & the elder man said, "If I knew what your mother had been up to, or figured it out....he control his emotions, "I would take you & your sister, & get the hell out of here", Steve was grateful for his father to say that._

_"I missed you, Dad, I love you & I always will miss & love you", Steve stated softly, & John said, "Me too, Son, I will always love & miss you too", They shared one more brief hug, & John invited him to sit & have a beer with him, They declared their love for each other, as they said their "goodbyes", Then Steve flashed back to the real world._

 

 

 

_< End of Dream>_

 

 

Steve said, after he woke up, "That Bastard, Wo Fat was sent to hell, Right ?", Danny smiled, & kissed his lover on the top of his head, saying, "Oh Yeah, He sure was, You sent him there yourself", The Others nodded in confirmation, & wore bigger smiles. They thanked the therapist/hypnotist, & went to continue their day, & then celebrate with Mary-Ann & Joan later.


	18. Seventeen:

Mary-Ann noticed that her brother was feeling & looking better, As they all got to _**Hawaiian Hilton Village**_ , as their choice for their celebratory dinner. It was a good day all around, They want to end it on a high note, "Looking good, Bro", as she kissed & hugged him. They all sat around their usual table. Steve nodded, & said, "I feel good, Mare" & they refocused their attention on their ohana, Grace ran up to him excitingly, she loves hanging out with her cousin, & aunt.

 

"Daddy, I am _so_ glad that you are feeling better, You are feeling better, Aren't you ?", she asked with a smile, That smile she always gives, It's infectious. Mary  & Steve gave smiles of their own, The Seal said with a nod, & a bigger smile, "I am feeling much much better, Gracie", It made the little girl very happy. She led him to the table, & had him sit down with her. The Five-O Commander sighed, & relaxed for the first time since the ordeal had happened, & Danny watched the sight before him, & was happy, & relieved.

 

Steve was feeling emotional, & he said, as he clinked his glass, & said, "I just want to thank you, You are the best ohana, That a guy could ever ask for", He composed himself, & said making a toast exclaiming, "To Ohana !", They mirrored his toast, & said in unison exclaiming, "To Ohana ! ", The Evening continued on from there, & It just felt normal, like any other night. Danny & Steve had a moment on the dance floor, The Seal told him this. "I want you to take control tonight, Danno", The Blond was shocked by this declaration.

 

"Baby, Are you sure ?", Steve nodded silently, "I just don't want you to do something uncomfortable", Danny said, as they were dancing to the beat of the music. The Navy Seal smiled, as he pulled his lover closer to him, "I know, I love you for that, Danny", They shared a sweet kiss, & Danny replied back with a bigger smile, "I love you too, Super Seal", & they danced to one more song, before they rejoined the others. He arranged for his lover to have his favorite dessert.

 

They all said their "good nights", Lou said with a smile, "It's good to have you back, Brother", Chin said with a smile agreeing with a nod of his head, "It sure is, Our ohana is complete", The Men hugged the Seal, Kono kissed him on the cheek, & said, "Welcome back, Boss, It wouldn't be the same without you", Steve thanked them all, & they all went on their ways, Steve was looking forward to, & was a little bit nervous about his night with the loudmouth detective.

 

When they got home, Mary said, "I will get Grace up to bed", she led the little girl upstairs, as she carried a sleeping Joan with her, Leaving the couple alone & they made out for awhile, & then Danny said whispering into his lover's ear, before nipping at it, "I am gonna lock up, You go wash up, & make yourself gorgeous, Don't touch that luscious cock, It's mine", The Seal nodded, & quickly head upstairs.

 

As soon as Steve got upstairs, He stripped off his clothes, as he entered the bathroom. He started the shower, til it got warm enough. He entered the shower, & closed the door behind him, He made sure that he washed up good enough. & entered the bedroom. The Seal turned down the bed, & got in, He posed seductively, as he waits for Danny to join him, After he is finishing locking up the house, & shutting down everything.


	19. Eighteen:

Danny finished locking everything up, & shutting everything down, He took two steps at a time, cause he couldn't wait to start his "real" night with his lover. The Blond knew a great thing, when he sees it with Steve, otherwise he wouldn't be with him at all, or taking the risk of getting his heart broken. When he entered the bedroom, A delicious sight greeted him, & his mouth was watering. Danny said mock scolding, "I thought I told you to leave your cock alone, Steven", He arches an eyebrow, as leans a door jam in the entrance way", The Seal says feeling bold, told his lover this.

 

"Rules are meant to be broken, Danno, Tonight I am feeling a little bit naughty, So, Why don't you come & set me straight, **_Stallion_** ?", The Five-O Commander wickedly,  & said seductively, encouraging his lover to join him in bed, so they can get on with the fun, that they had planned for their special evening, Danny hurried over without any hesitation. "You are so in for it now", The Blond warned him, & dove under the covers, so he can get to his prize. Steve knew that he was tucked, as soon as Danny took him into his mouth, & he wiggled around for awhile.

 

Steve moaned out in pleasure, saying, "God !", as Danny continues his torturous skills on his body, It was a hard battle not to cum, & he was trying really hard not to. Danny reappeared, & said, "Turn over & put your arms on the rails, & don't move", The Seal did, as he was told, He looked at his lover for further instructions, & some friction. He cuffed & gagged Steve, Then he went to work on really delivering pleasure. "You are **_so_** delicious, I think I will take a taste now",  & tortured his nipples for now.

 

When he drove the seal to his limit, He asked in a serious tone, "Do you trust me ?", Steve nodded, & the loudmouth detective was glad, He told his gorgeous lover, "If I do something you don't like, Make a sound to let me know, & I will stop", Steve nodded, indicating that he understood, & Danny was ready to show his lover, how to be truly loved by the love of your desires. He was treating his lover, like he was a buffet meal. Steve managed not to make a sound, even though he is gagged.

 

Danny said whispering, "It's okay to let your desires out, Babe, I _want_ to hear them", That encouraged the seal,  & the golden adonis began to stroke him lightly, & picked up the pace, It didn't take Steve long to be on edge again, Danny gave him such an intense blow job, that Steve came down his lover's throat, like a fountain. Then Danny worked his body over, & Steve passed out from it, as soon as Danny took his dock back into his mouth again, & proceeded to fuck him orally. The Blond smiled, & proceeded to take care of his sleeping lover.

 

Steve regained consciousness, & he smiled at Danny, saying, "Thank you for that, It's just what I needed", Danny replied, & said, "Anything for you, Babe", They hugged & snuggled against each other, Danny said, "You are stronger than you think", Steve shook his head in the negative, saying, "No, I am not", The Blind said simply, "Yes, You are, You fought for your life back, & got it", The Five-O Commander knew that his lover was right about that, & blushed when Danny praised him.

 

"Don't be like that, It's true, You practically survived hell & back again, I don't know how you do it", Danny said in awe, Steve said, "You were my motivation, Danno, You & Grace, I had to get home to you both", Danny kissed him passionately, & said smiling a big smile, "That the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to me", They made out, & had round two, as soon as the loudmouth detective releases his super seal, then they fell asleep holding each other.


	20. Nineteen: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve woke up feeling fabulous, & feeling better for the first time since his ordeal, He owes alot of it to Danny, He didn't know what he would've had done, If Danny & Grace came into his life, like the way they did. He smiled at the sleeping form of lover, & thought to himself, "I am the luckiest bastard in the world", He went to get Mary-Ann & Grace, & filled them in on his plan of asking Danny to marry him.

 

"Daddy, I think that is a swell idea, Danno is gonna be so surprised, He will remember this as one of his happiest moments of life," Mary agreed with her niece, & said, "Don't worry, Me, Kono, & Grace will have the cliff side all decorated, & be hiding, as soon as you give us the signal, to yell "Surprise", Steve knew that he could count on his two top girls, & then he called the others, to see if they will help in his proposal to his lover, when they said, "yes", Steve went to make all of the arrangements.

 

Kono, Grace, & Mary-Ann all got into their party dresses, so they don't have to rush home to change, & then they made sure Joan was settled with Flippa, & he said with a smile, "Don't worry, Sistah, She will be safe with me", Mary nodded, & said, "Thanks, Flippa", & he went to take the baby with him to do his tasks, & she went over to where Kono, Grace, & Kamekona are, "Let's get this started", The Big Man said, & they went right to work.

 

"I am real glad that you ask me to come along, McGarrett, I am really honored to be part of this special day", Lou said with a smile, as they were making their way to a jewelry store, cause even if it's not a wedding, Danny needs something to represent their engagement. "Me too, Brother, You have been very supportive of me, & Danny, Give me great advice, So this is my way of saying thanks", The Seal said with a smile. "You are welcome, My Friend", & the rest of their ride was made in silence.

 

Meanwhile, Chin took Danny to the batting cages, & the handsome native said, "Thanks for the batting lessons, & tips, I can't wait to show Oahu PD, that HPD, & Five-O are the best in baseball", Danny laughed, & said, "It's my pleasure, I want to see you kicked their asses", They made it to Chin's house, which confused Danny for a second, But did not say a word, "Steve has a surprise for you", The Blond just nodded, & they cleaned up, & changed into their suits, Chin held out a blindfold, Danny nodded, cause he did not want to ruin his lover's surprise at all, as they were making their way to their destination.

 

Steve & Lou changed, as soon as they left HQ, after they got the ring, They just want to catch up on some work, & then they arrived at their spot, "It really looks good, Guys", Lou complimented them on the results. The Five-O said, "It sure does", & then he smiled, & said, "I really appreciated it", & everyone said at once, "Anything for you, Boss," "You dserve it", "You are welcome", & "We love you", It warms Steve's heart that he has such a wonderful ohana.

 

They heard the sound of Chin's Traverse coming, & eveyrone hid, but not too far away, He went to get Danny, & he smiled, at his friend, & said, "Thanks for everything, Chin". The Hawaiian Lieutenant nodded with a smile, & went to join the others. Once he had Danny in place, The Five-O Commander said, "I got one thing to say, Danno.....", He took off the blindfold, & everyone shouted, "SURPRISE !!", they gathered around the couple, while the blond was trying to take everything in.

 

"What the hell ? !", Danny exclaimed in shock, as he saw that his lover was getting down on one knee, & took his left hand into his, The Loudmouth Detective had tears in his eyes, full of happiness, exclaimed, "Oh my god !", as he trembled a bit."Danny, You are the perfect part of me, You make sure that I am happy, You take such great care of me, & I love you & your big heart, We had 5 great years together, & I am hoping for more, Would you do me the honor of being my husband ?", "Yes", Danny smiled, as he composed himself, & nodded. "Yes ?", "Yes, I would love to marry you", Steve lets out a whoop, as he hugs Danny, swung him around, sharing a passionate kiss. "He said, "Yes," He said, "Yes" !", he exclaimed to their ohana, Eveyrone congratulated the newly engaged couple, "We are a family now", Grace said with a smile, "We sure are, Monkey", Steve said whispering, "We will tell your parents on our next vacation", Danny nodded, & they spent the rest of their time celebrating with their ohana.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
